falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Maulwurfsratte (Fallout)
ist eine Kreatur, die in Fallout und Fallout 2 gefunden werden kann. Hintergrund Charakteristiken Biologie Mole rats are very large, hairy rodents with a mean streak. They are marginally larger than a large dog, and are rather durable creatures. Gameplay-Attribute Mole rats can often be found in large packs together with pig rats and giant rats, particularly in underground locations such as caverns or derelict vaults. They are very aggressive, and will attack if approached. Varianten Maulwurfsratte Mole rats are large creatures, and take a lot of damage before going down. As individuals they pose a threat to those lacking experience, but in larger packs of mole rats and rats they can prove to be a potential danger to even prepared travelers. |proto = |xp =120 |tp =26 |heilungsrate =1 |ac =6 |reaktion =8 |ap =8 |nahkampfschaden =7 |crit chance =2 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =500 |angriff1 = |angriff2 = |fähigkeit1 = |fähigkeit2 = }} Kleine Maulwurfsratte These are the smaller and weaker versions of the common mole rat, with reduced health and attack power. As a result of this, they grant significantly less experience than a common mole rat when defeated. |proto = |xp =65 |tp =22 |heilungsrate =1 |ac =9 |reaktion =10 |ap =7 |nahkampfschaden =3 |crit chance =0 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =15 |dr laser =15 |dr fire =15 |dr plasma =15 |dr elec =20 |dr expl =10 |dr emp =500 |angriff1 = |angriff2 = |fähigkeit1 = |fähigkeit2 = }} Große Maulwurfsratte Greater mole rats are even larger creatures than regular mole rats, and can be potentially devastating to encounter for low-level player characters. |proto = |xp =120 |tp =26 |heilungsrate =1 |ac =26 |reaktion =12 |ap =8 |nahkampfschaden =1 |crit chance =2 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =25 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =500 |angriff1 = |angriff2 = |fähigkeit1 = |fähigkeit2 = }} |proto = |xp =160 |tp =36 |heilungsrate =1 |ac =22 |reaktion =10 |ap =8 |nahkampfschaden =8 |crit chance =2 |dt normal =2 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =25 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =500 |angriff1 = |angriff2 = |fähigkeit1 = |fähigkeit2 = }} Mutierte Maulwurfsratte Mutated mole rats are the most dangerous type of mole rats in the post-apocalyptic world, their great reflexes, speed, and poisonous attacks make them formidable pests in the radiated parts northwest of Gecko and in the mountains north of the Sierra Army Depot |proto = |xp =300 |tp =72 |heilungsrate =1 |ac =18 |reaktion =12 |ap =9 |nahkampfschaden =7 |crit chance =4 |dt normal =4 |dt laser =4 |dt fire =4 |dt plasma =4 |dt elec =4 |dt expl =4 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =30 |dr laser =10 |dr fire =10 |dr plasma =20 |dr elec =10 |dr expl =25 |dr emp =500 |angriff1 = |angriff2 = |fähigkeit1 = |fähigkeit2 = }} Albino Maulwurfsratte A rare variety of intelligent albino mole rat exists, and their origins are unknown. They are a bit bigger than a normal mole rat and have a pair of red eyes. The only two known specimens are Keeng Ra'at and Brain. Hinweise In contrast to the other games, mole rats in Fallout have hair. Bemerkenswerte Maulwurfsratten * Keeng Ra'at * Brain Vorkommen kommt in Fallout vor. Galerie FO1 Mole rat target.png|Targeted mole rat MAMRATAA se.gif|Animated mole rat Referenzen en:Mole rat (Fallout) ru:Кротокрыс Kategorie:Fallout Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout 2 Kreaturen